Amnesia Memories
by AlicysClockgear
Summary: Orientado luego de Amnesia Crowd. Heroine, tras un trágico evento y con el anhelo de volver a ver a su amado, acepta la ayuda de una hada a cambio de cumplir su deseo. Los recuerdos ya recuperados y aquellos que han quedado en el olvido serán la llave que le permitirá recuperar su lugar en el mundo y salvar a sus seres queridos... si las condiciones de aquel deseo se lo permiten.
1. Lovebirds

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… una joven ave se había casado con una hermosa ave que la amaba con todo su corazón. Él cantaba todas las mañanas para que ella se sintiera feliz y ella cantaba en las noches para que su amor tuviera dulces sueños… el resto de los animales del bosque, incluyendo a aquellos que habían ayudado a que estuvieran juntos, los llamaron "los inseparables" al igual que esas aves del amor…_"

Capítulo 1

_ Loverbirds_

"Hace demasiado calor!" dijo el joven de cabellos verdes mientras hacía sombra a sus ojos con su mano. Hoy había llegado temprano hasta la estación y aunque no era la primera vez, su nerviosismo dejaba notarse cuando caminaba en círculos. "Y si algo le pasó… quizás tuvo algún accidente… O si la han secuestrado como la otra vez!" eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

Justo cuando se disponía a ir a buscarla, el sonido de unos tacones lo detuvo en seco. Aquella bella sonrisa, esas mejillas sonrojadas, esa voz que lo llamaba por su nombre… todas eran como un estallido de emociones que lo dejaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-Siento llegar tarde! Ukyo_san! –dijo mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpas-  
-No es necesario que te disculpes! La verdad es que debería haberte acompañado hasta el Café para asegurarme de que nada malo te sucediera… -dijo apenado-

Enmudeció al momento en que posaba su mirada de forma reflexiva, como si estuviera pensando algo de gran importancia

-Sucede algo… Ukyo_san?  
-Ah? Ahh! No… es solo… -dijo mientras miraba a su amada- Hoy… te ves realmente hermosa… -dijo sonrojado mientras cambiaba el campo de visión- Es cierto! –exclamó mientras sacaba una cámara de sus bolsillos-  
-Ukyo_san?  
-Podrías quedarte así un momento, por favor? –dijo a su amada mientras apuntaba su cámara para fotografiarla-

Ambos se miraron tiernamente, se sonrojaron y rieron. Estaban felices de estar cerca el uno del otro, pues habían sido muchos los obstáculos que debieron de pasar para ser felices (muchos mortales). Tras unos segundos de silencio se detuvieron frente a frente, acercando lentamente sus labios en un tierno beso. Él la estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, sin desear siquiera soltarla… como si tuviera el anhelo de que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante. La calidez del cuerpo de su amada contra el suyo y el sonido de su corazón al palpitar le eran reconfortantes… le comprobaban que ella estaba junto a él, que seguía con vida, que el infierno que tuvo que atravesar valió la pena.

Se alejaron para recuperar el aliento, él la abrazó con ternura y le susurro al oído un "Te Amo", a lo que ella le correspondió diciendo que sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Estaban sentados tomando su desayuno al aire libre. La agradable brisa que corría a esas horas apaleaba en algo los poco gentiles rayos de sol y armonizaba su tiempo juntos.

-Está bueno? –preguntó a su amada-  
-Eh? Si –respondió-  
-Me alegro… es lo que esperabas –dijo para sí en voz baja-  
-Eh…  
-N-No es nada! No le des importancia…

Tiempo atrás, antes de que su viaje por diferentes mundos comenzara, ella le había comentado que había un restaurante en el distrito comercial de la estación que deseaba visitar. Él le dijo que si ella deseaba, irían juntos en una cita para probar la comida que allí servían… "No es extraño que no lo recuerde… fue algo que solo comentamos… algo sin mucha importancia…" - dijo en sus pensamientos – "No debo dejar que esas cosas me depriman, aún si ella ha olvidado partes del pasado, siempre podemos crear nuevos recuerdos juntos"- añadió finalmente, recobrando el ánimo-

-Gracias por haberse ofrecido a acompañarme con el pedido del Café –dijo sonriente al terminar de comer-  
-Es natural! Sería malo de mi parte si dejase a mi amada esposa cargar tanto peso sola! -exclamó mientras se llevaba la mano con la argolla al pecho- Y bien… crees que podremos reunir aquí todo lo necesario para el evento del Café?  
-Probablemente  
-El tema de este evento, si no me equivoco, era algo relacionado a la época de instituto?  
-Sí  
- "Memorias impregnadas en el Aula de Clases", no es cierto? Esta mañana te han dado la lista de lo que debes comprar?  
-Así es, los uniformes escolares deberían de estar terminados… así que primero pasaremos a la tienda frente a la librería  
-En ese caso… vamos? –dijo a su amada mientras le tomaba la mano-

Había pasado un tiempo desde que no trabajaba más en el Meido no Hitsuji, los recuerdos y momentos compartidos en aquel lugar aún permanecían nítidos como el agua pura en su corazón. Fue hace algo de una semana que Waka_san les solicitó como especial para el aniversario del local, que los antiguos miembros se reunieran para hacer un último evento en nombre de los viejos tiempos.

Así, a ella se le fue encargado las compras de la vestimenta que usarían

* * *

Ya se había hecho tarde, el cielo se había teñido de hermosos tonos de rojo y el calor del día descendió hasta entibiecer el ambiente. Ambos caminaban en silencio tomados de la mano mientras cargaban las bolsas de las compras.

-Es una hermosa puesta de sol, verdad? –dijo a su amada mientras la miraba con ternura-  
-Así es… -dijo mientras correspondía la mirada-  
-Te parece si nos detenemos en ese parque?  
-Está bien

Sinceramente no era un lugar de buenos recuerdos, era parque al que a toda costa debía evitar acercarse. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando a su memoria volvían los trágicos eventos que tomaron lugar en ese sitio. "Ahora es diferente, ya no hay nada más que temer… al fin puedo andar sin preocuparme de las formas en el que el mundo pueda venir a atacarme… ahora que estoy con ella"- pensó para sí mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su amada.

-Ukyo… san…  
-Eh? AHH! Lo siento! Te ha dolido? Te hice daño!? Qué hago… -dijo exaltado-  
-No… no fue eso! Me preguntaba si le pasaba algo malo…  
-Ah… eso… -dijo a su amada-

Se quedaron un buen tiempo platicando en el banco del parque; sobre sus miedos latentes, sobre sus planes a futuro, sobre su vida juntos, sobre que harían hoy luego de llegar al departamento… Él, sin soltar su mano, sentía que por cada gesto que ella hacía, su corazón se llenaba de un amor inmenso… estaba perdidamente loco por ella, tanto que hasta su locura más oscura acabó por amarla.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos –dijo mientras miraba el cielo que poco a poco tomaba los oscuros y pacíficos colores de la noche-  
-Si… los demás deben estar preocupados en el Café…  
-Tienes razón… Ah! Esa flor! –exclamó-  
-Sin duda son las mismas –sonrió a su amado al recordar dónde las había visto-  
-Tengo un favor que pedirte…

Sacó su cámara del bolsillo y comenzó a enfocar. La luz oscilante entre atardecer y noche brindaba unos bellos efectos luminosos para la fotografía. Ella se situó dando la espalda a las flores de color rosa, sonriendo hacia su amado…

-Está lista! –exclamó al momento que la cámara dio aviso-  
-Realmente le gusta…  
-Eh?  
-La fotografía, siempre anda con su cámara en mano  
-Bueno… cuando quiero fotografiar algo está siempre conmigo… retratar todo lo que me rodea con la cámara es mi vida –dijo mientras observaba la cámara en sus manos- es como si cada fotografía me dijera "Ahh, realmente estoy existiendo en este mundo"

De repente, una gentil calidez invadió su pecho y lo envolvió con ternura. La suavidad de unos labios le acarició la mejilla encendiendo sus colores

-Aquí está –dijo ella mientras le sonreía amorosamente- Puedo abrazarlo con tranquilidad en este parque, salimos, comimos… durante todo este tiempo hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos… así que… en vez de mirar a lo que paso o sentir miedo, siempre está la opción de sentir que todo irá bien de aquí en adelante  
-Ah…. Yo… -dijo mientras la miraba y tomaba una de sus manos-

Con delicadeza le dio un beso en la frente, en sus mejillas, en su mano… lentamente sus labios se acercaron y mientras cerraban sus ojos sus corazones se aceleraban al punto de marearlos…

-Ukyo_sa-

Sin dejar que terminara de pronunciar su nombre, calló sus palabras con un beso cariñoso. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos… llevando uno de estos hacia la cabeza de su amada, por entre sus cabellos, acercándola para poder besarla mejor

-Te amo –le susurro al oído mientras le besaba la mejilla- desde antes, ahora y para siempre –concluyó mientras se acercaba en señal de desear un beso más apasionado-  
-Ukyo_san….!  
-Aquí están! –gritó una enérgica voz, interrumpiendo su momento- (…. Ô-Ô9)

Ambos se separaron del susto al oír el repentino grito y el ruido de alguien que venía corriendo hacia allí

-Sawa_sempai! Los encontró? –dijo la segunda voz- Ahh! Sempai, Ukyo_san! Los estábamos buscando!  
-Buscándonos… Ah! –exclamó al recordar el pedido del Café-  
-Como pensé, lo habías olvidado! Todos están esperándolos en el Café, vamos! –dijo mientras le daba una señal de que la siguieran-

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos hasta que se decidieron a caminar, tampoco hablaron mucho mientras iban camino a su destino… lo que si, era indudable que el color del atardecer le venía al rubor de sus mejillas

* * *

-Si que tardaron! Tomaron algún descanso en el camino? –preguntó con una amable sonrisa-  
-Sí… lo siento, Toma –dijo apenada-  
-No hace falta que te disculpes! No te preocupes por eso, lo más importante es que han llegado al fin de cuentas –dijo el joven en un tono amable-  
-Has podido conseguir todo lo escrito en la lista? En ese caso –dijo la joven de ropas extravagantes- Ukyo_san, puede ir con los demás un momento?  
-Está bien… necesitan ayuda con los uniformes? Van a exhibir alguna fotografía promocional?  
-Bueno… la verdad es algo parecido, necesitamos su ayuda –dijo mientras le dio una sonrisa a la joven que se preguntaba que pasaba con su marido-  
-Volveré enseguida –dijo a su esposa mientras se alejaba-

En el tiempo que él volvía, ella se quedó con el resto del grupo femenino probándose sus uniformes de estudiantes y Rika se encargó cuidadosamente de arreglarles el cabello y de organizarles el vestuario. A pesar de ser solo la prueba, debían de asegurarse que la esencia de ser alumnos de instituto se plasmase fuertemente en ellos… o al menos eso dijo el Gerente.

Ella amaba este nostálgico ambiente familiar de la Cafetería! El Gerente, aunque estricto, era una persona muy confiable y dedicada a mantener el buen ambiente laboral; Mine y Sawa, su amiga más cercana, eran como parte de su familia y aunque hubieron tiempos difíciles, Rika_san era una gran amiga; Toma y Shin, sus amigos de la infancia, eran un gran apoyo dentro del trabajo y a pesar de estar de ya estar casada seguían preocupándose por ella; Ikki, Kent, y todos ellos eran preciadas piezas de su vida y sus recuerdos

La voz del Gerente, quien solicitaba ver los resultados, la sacó de su espacio de pensamientos y salió junto a las demás a la parte principal del Café

-Eh~~~~! Increíble! Realmente parece que hubieran vuelto a su época de instituto! –exclamó Mine-  
-No le veo mucho el cambio, en verdad…  
-Bueno! En tu caso, Shin... –dijo a su amigo de la infancia- Aunque en cierta forma es algo nostálgico!  
-La ropa de estudiantes se ve muy bien en las chicas, la flor en tu cabello se ve bastante adorable –dijo a la chica mientras se sacaba las gafas de sol de sus ojos-  
-Gracias, todos se ven bien igualmente -dijo mientras observaba a los demás-  
-Todos… eh? –dijo al momento de que otra persona se incluía al grupo-  
-Qué sucede? No te habías percatado de que había un uniforme de más? –preguntó la chica de cabello castaño a su amiga quien se encontraba sorprendida al ver de nuevo al grupo-

Con una bata blanca algo rasgada y un block de notas en la mano, él, vestido de profesor, se unió al grupo. En secreto, los miembros del Café habían decidido el encargar una vestimenta extra para el evento

"Cuando compraste los uniformes para los varones, no te diste cuenta de que eran 5 en total?" Preguntó la chica de ropa extravagante a la enmudecida muchacha quien correspondía sonrojada a la sonrisa de su amado

* * *

Las preparaciones para el evento del Café terminaron tarde, cerca de la madrugada. Sin sacarse sus disfraces, todos pasaron un buen tiempo juntos… excepto por el extraño exceso de picante en la comida de Ukyo, quién fue el único que no se percató del fuerte sabor

Mientras terminaba de cambiarse a su ropa de calle, sus dos amigos de la infancia se acercaron a ella.

-Tienes un momento? –preguntó el chico de ojos rojizos-  
-Hay algo que queremos conversar contigo –dijo en tono amable el joven de cabello rubio-

Los tres se sentaron a conversar en la sala de descanso, el resto seguía afuera con los preparativos y Ukyo fotografiaba las partes que iban a exponerse dentro del evento.

Eran muy buenos amigos, se conocían desde pequeños, siempre andaban juntos. Toma, el mayor de los tres, siempre actuaba como una figura de hermano mayor con ellos aún cuando ya eran capaces de cuidarse solos. Shin, el menor de los tres, se esforzaba por mantenerse en la universidad a la que tanto le había costado entrar… no se quedaba atrás y seguía siempre adelante para poder ser mejor hombre y que la gente ya no le comparase con su padre

-Estás bien así como van las cosas? –preguntó Shin a su amiga de la infancia-  
-Eh?  
-Shin está preguntando si es que eres feliz –dijo con amable seriedad a la chica- Ukyo_san está tratándote bien?  
-Si  
-Bueno, en ese caso no diré nada… solo…  
-Mm? Qué sucede, Shin? –preguntó la chica a su amigo-  
-Ya estás casada… has avanzado bastante en tu vida… Siendo tú, seguramente no tendrás grandes problemas de ahora en adelante siempre que dependa de ti  
-Toma…  
-Cuando necesites apoyo, o te encuentres sin salida, nosotros estaremos para ayudarte –dijo el chico de vestimentas rojas- Somos amigos  
-Gracias –dijo emocionada-

Al otro lado de la puerta, su amado preguntaba si todo iba bien y le informaba de que el Café ya iba a cerrar. Los tres se miraron y rieron en señal de que ya era hora de que cada uno volviera a sus hogares

* * *

Habían al fin llegado al departamento. Ella fue a ponerse ropa cómoda para estar en casa y al volver se encontró con que su amado se había dormido en el sofá.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo… no ha dormido bien a causa del trabajo…." -Pensó en voz baja- "Mejor busco algo para arroparlo para que descanse mientras preparo algo de té" –dijo mientras se daba media vuelta en dirección al dormitorio-

Cuando se disponía a sacar la cobija, la calidez de unos brazos envolvieron con firmeza su cintura mientras unos suaves labios le besaban con pasión el cuello. El susto provocado por la repentina muestra de afecto le hizo tratar de zafarse instintivamente, haciendo que la persona que la abrazaba la tomara con más fuerza.

-Por qué estás huyendo? Te molesta que YO te toque o algo así? –Dijo mientras le hablaba al oído con un tono informal-  
-Ukyo_san…  
-Qué sucede? Te sorprende verme aquí? Yo también soy Ukyo, no es así? –dijo al besarle con pasión el cuello mientras desabrochaba los botones de su pijama-  
-Ukyo… s…an…  
-Tú… deja de usar el "san" para llamarme…  
-Eh?  
-Por tratarse de ÉL, seguramente pensó que no necesitaba decirte nada si es que así te sentías cómoda… -dijo mientras la giraba en orden de hablarle frente a frente- Tú, realmente me ves como esposo?  
-Por supuesto!  
-En ese caso… dilo –dijo mientras la ceñía a su cuerpo- Ukyo  
-Eso… Ukyo_san, yo…  
-no es Ukyo_san, es Ukyo  
-U….  
-Y? –dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios-  
-U…kyo…  
-Dilo bien, o será que te da vergüenza? –dijo burlonamente a su amada-  
-Uky-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas abruptamente. Sus labios fueron sellados por el calor de los de su amado, en su forma más violenta. Lentamente el deseo y el amor que sentían los fue envolviendo… ÉL la recostó con ansiedad en el lecho que ambos compartían y con la respiración tibia comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hasta su ropa interior superior, donde con sus labios dejó una marca

Ella sentía nervios. No era la primera vez que ÉL o ÉL la amaba, su amado en sus dos facetas, las dos caras de la misma moneda… aquella persona que respondía al nombre de "Ukyo", quien tanto había sufrido por ella y al fin estaban juntos, amándose sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, el pudor siempre venía… y es que lo amaba con todo su ser! cada momento se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado antes, como si volviera a descubrirse en él a cada instante

Continuó amándola… acariciando su cuerpo desnudo… besando cada rincón de su piel, temperándola…. Haciéndola hervir al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de su amado… Acelerando sus corazones al punto que ambos casi cabían en la certeza de que morirían de amor

-Te amo –dijo ella mientras se miraban fijamente con la respiración agitada- Por siempre, siempre…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y beso a su amada con pasión hasta que se les acabó el aire…

Tiempo atrás todo era distinto, su relación era distinta… ÉL era distinto. Nacido de la locura, Dios de la Muerte surgido de la mente de un mortal, encarnación del miedo y el dolor. Para ella, ÉL no era ni más ni menos que la imagen de la muerte inminente…

En el momento que surgió el amor hacia ella, la amada de su YO original, tanto culpa como ansiedad se manifestaban cada vez que la veía… deseaba abrazarla, tocarla, besarla, amarla así como su otro YO podía… pero temía… temía al rechazo, a revivir aquellas escenas pasadas... a ser perdonado

Sin embargo, justo cuando ÉL pensaba que su destino de amor era ser espectador… ella le dijo que lo amaba, pues ambos formaban uno solo

Su amor era correspondido, ÉL era amado… podía existir

-Yo igual, por ahora y siempre –dijo mientras besaba su pecho-

El calor del cuerpo de su amada lentamente lo sumió en un relajante sueño mientras sentía que perdía la conciencia. ÉL sabía qué significaba… y antes de que fuera sustituido, se abrazó con firmeza al torso de ella y recostó su cabeza en su pecho

-Cuando ÉL aparezca… me pregunto que tipo de reacción pondrá… será una lástima no poder estar aquí para verla –alcanzó a finalizar antes de perder la conciencia-

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, reincorporándose. Una suavidad conocida le acarició las mejillas despertándolo.

-Eh?... esta sensación… Yo… ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Ya es de día?  
-No… aún es de madrugada –dijo con ternura-  
-De madrugada, dices… EH!? –exclamó al darse cuenta donde estaba- Q-QUÉ!? YO! QUÉ!? P-PERO… ÉL!? No me digas que… me volví ÉL?  
-Eso…  
-L…Lo siento… hice algo malo? Te hizo daño?  
-No, estoy bien –dijo mientras sonreía al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amado-  
-Debió haber sido por el cansancio… no pude contenerlo… -hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba a su amada-  
-Qué suc-

Suavemente sus labios sellaron los suyos mientras con delicadeza la recostaba de espaldas… colocándose sobre ella

-Puede que suene idiota… pero no quiero quedar en menos con ÉL…  
-Ukyo…  
-Yo...! Eh?... ah…. Al fin me has llamado por mi nombre, no es así?  
-No debí?  
-Por el contrario! Es solo que… la verdad no quería forzarte. Aún hay muchas cosas que debes recordar y ponerte un peso de más encima hubiera sido injusto de mi parte… -dijo con la mirada triste-  
-Ukyo… -dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de su amado con sus brazos y lo besaba-

Él abrió sus ojos de sorpresa mientras ella lo besaba y sin saber cómo, lo recostó de espaldas. Ella lo besó tiernamente en la frente y se recostó con suavidad en su pecho

-Aunque haya olvidado cosas del pasado siempre podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos… con el tiempo que quede de nuestras vidas juntos –dijo mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado para sentir el sonido de su corazón al palpitar-  
-Yo también pensé lo mismo… en vez de dar vueltas en cosas que no están, podemos tomar la elección de seguir adelante –dijo mientras le besaba el dedo con el anillo de matrimonio- Dime… puedo? –le dijo con suavidad mientras besaba con tierna pasión las manos de su amada esposa-  
-Si –dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas-

La hermosa y pálida luz de la luna filtrándose por las aberturas de las cortinas, bañaba en un solemne e íntimo brillo la silueta de dos personas amándose en la tranquilidad de la noche

"Si tan solo el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese entonces…" fue lo que pensó ella tiempo después, tiempo pasado a ese trágico día...

* * *

Un año ha pasado…

Esa mañana del 1 de Agosto era la segunda más triste de todas. Las nubes grises lloraban sin cesar, impidiendo al sol que trajera su cálida e indeseable luz. El frío de esas horas, que entumecía hasta el alma misma, era como una brisa otoñal comparado al desgarrador hielo que ella sentía la abrasaba por dentro.

Había llegado temprano al lugar de la ceremonia, como si evitase contacto alguno con las personas que iban a llegar con el pasar de las horas... quería estar sola, o quizás muerta

Caminó por inercia hacia las hermosas flores rosas adornadas con candelabros que emitían una luz melancólica. Allí, entre todas las fotografías y adornos florales, había una que él había tomado de ella esa tarde que fueron juntos al parque. Se llevó al pecho la mano izquierda empuñada con los dos anillos en el dedo anular, tratando de contener las lágrimas… a pesar de que a ese punto ya no tenía suficientes siquiera para sollozar

En medio de su silencio, los pasos de dos jóvenes vestidos en trajes negros se le acercaron. Eran sus amigos de la infancia

-Estás bien…? –preguntó con un tono cuidadoso el joven de cabello rubio-  
-No hay manera de que lo esté! –reclamó a su amigo por la inadecuada pregunta-  
-No es momento de pelear, Shin…! Ey, los demás están esperándote

La joven, sin decir una sola palabra, se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a sus amigos. Aún aturdida, al igual que se trágico día, se quedó parada mirándolos

-No hay respuesta… eh? –dijo el chico de ojos rojizos-  
-Quieres que te esperemos? Podemos quedarnos hasta que te sientas segura de ir…

Su mente y corazón estaban enceguecidos por una negación total, una esperanza en vano tan fuerte que incluso a esas alturas le hizo preguntarse a si misma "A qué" se refería Toma con esas palabras

-Ir? A Dónde? –preguntó al chico de cabello rubio-  
-Eh!? –exclamó el chico de ojos rojizos-  
-A Dónde, dices…! Entiendo que es difícil… –dijo el chico de cabellos rubios-

Sintiendo un leve mareo y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la joven comenzó a mirar el piso mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos la que tenía empuñada contra su pecho

-Ustedes pueden ir solos… yo estaré bien! Seguramente…  
-Tú… -dijo el chico de cabellos rubios-  
-Seguramente… despertaré pronto de esta pesadilla… -dijo mirando los anillos en su mano, presa de su esperanza eterna-  
-Ya basta… -dijo en voz baja el chico de ojos rojizos-  
-Shin? –preguntó confundido el chico de cabellos rubios-  
-Ukyo probablemente esté preocupado… no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí…

Como un golpe de ira, frustración e impotencia; el joven de cabello y ojos rojizos empuño ambas manos mientras apretaba sus dientes. A pesar de que ambos prometieron ser cautelosos, el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla y el de tener que suavizar los hechos para calmar su desolación, le habían convencido de que la única forma posible de hacer algo por ella era dejar de negarle la realidad... y en un estallido de emociones... así lo hizo

-Ya basta! –exclamó el chico de ojos rojizos- Pretender que nada pasó no cambiará las cosas!  
-Shin! No es el momento! –exclamó el joven de cabello rubio-  
-No importa cuanto duela…. o que tan difícil sea…  
-Dije que te callaras!  
-Ukyo_san ya…

Paralizada por el repentino grito de su amigo, ella alzó la mirada.

-Shin… -dijo la chica con la mirada temblorosa por el miedo de oír lo que seguía-  
-Shin, es suficiente!  
-YA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ! –gritó a la chica, quién lo miraba aterrorizada-

La lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos sin brillo, su voz enmudeció y su cuerpo se desplomó en el piso…. Un largo año había pasado, teñido de negra y des-esperanzadora soledad y negación que la había dejado cansada, dolida, sin deseos de seguir…

Los jóvenes se acercaron a toda prisa a socorrerla, meciendo su cuerpo y llamando su nombre… sin que esta les diera respuesta

Y la joven, quién había enviudado hace ya un año, cayó presa de un profundo sueño…

Antes de perder la consciencia… antes de que el largo tiempo pasara sin que ella pudiera notarlo mientras dormía… "Habrá sido mi imaginación?" pensó para si

"_Quieres volver a verlo_?"

Creyó escuchar la voz de una niña haciéndole esa pregunta entre los gritos de los demás…

"…_Sin embargo, un trágico día, el esposo de la ave falleció en un accidente protegiendo la vida de su amada. La pobre ave, al igual que un inseparable, perdió las fuerzas para cantar y, aunque los otros animales del bosque trataban de animarla, ella se encerraba en su nido esperando a que su amado volviera algún día volando a su lado…_"


	2. Ave dormida El Perro y El Gato

"La gentil primavera había llegado al bosque. Las aves entonaban dulces melodías y el resto de los animales bailaban a su ritmo. Al pie del único árbol cuyas flores aún no habían florecido, El Gato se encontraba recostado mientras esperaba la llegada de su amigo El Perro, a quien, a pesar de ser de especies enemigas y de ser tan diferentes, consideraba su querido hermano menor"

Capítulo 2

Ave dormida ~El Gato y El Perro~

La fría brisa que soplaba hacia el interior de aquella habitación decorada en blanco le acariciaba las mejillas, las aves cantaban tímidamente fuera del cuarto, como si dudaran en despertarla... Era una tranquila y trivial mañana de primavera

Los débiles rayos de sol iluminaban los rubios cabellos del joven que se encontraba fuera del edificio esperando a su amigo de la infancia. Dirigió su mirada hacia los árboles de cerezo en flor que danzaban al compás del viento. El color rosado de aquellas flores le traía devuelta la tristeza que aún no desaparecía de su corazón, acumulándola en su garganta y disolviéndola en sus ojos como lágrimas invisibles...

No lloró, no se desahogó nunca, no mostró decaimiento ni debilidad... pues tenía un hermano menor que se esforzaba por ser mejor persona y continuar en la Universidad. Aunque no fuesen parientes sanguíneos, él era alguien muy importante en su vida y no podía demostrar la profunda pena que lo agobiaba cuando pensaba en cuanto apoyo necesitaría el chico para continuar con su vida. "Seguramente él debe estar más afectado que yo... –pensaba el joven mientras seguía contemplando los cerezos-.

-Qué haces parado aquí? Ya deberías haber entrado... Toma –dijo el joven de ojos rojizos-  
-Oh! Shin! Estaba esperándote, sí que tardaste...! no está bien hacer esperar así a tu Hermano mayor!  
-Sigues con eso...? bueno, da igual...  
-Y tú sigues siendo igual de poco lindo! –dijo al joven que sostenía un ramo de flores- Entramos entonces?  
-...Sí

* * *

En aquella habitación donde el tiempo se había detenido, incluso las flores que traían las personas que iban a visitarla no se marchitaban y eran tiradas a la basura como si las hubiesen cortado de su tallo hace unos minutos atrás. La suciedad y el desgaste eran conceptos que no existían dentro de este mundo de cuatro paredes

Al entrar, ambos posaron su mirada en la joven que dormía profundamente en la cama de sábanas blancas, como esperando divisar algún signo de mejoría. El joven de cabellos rubios se acercó a un pequeño jarrón con flores de vivos colores, las cuales tomó y dejó en un cesto de basura para reemplazarlas con las nuevas

-No entiendo el sentido de hacer esto... para qué es que reemplazas las flores aunque parecen nuevas?  
-Solo porque se resistan a marchitarse, no quiere decir que no haya necesidad de cambiarlas...  
-No es como que ella vaya a notar la diferencia... ¿eh? Toma?

El joven, sin responder al llamado de su amigo de la infancia, se quedó contemplando a la joven durmiente en la cama blanca. Habían pasado un año sin que recobrara la conciencia desde que se desmayó súbitamente en la ceremonia del aniversario de la muerte de su esposo y no se esperaba, por palabras de los doctores que la atendían, que despertara algún día.

-Ella solo se encuentra durmiendo... no fue eso lo que dijeron los doctores, Shin? Por como has dicho, pareciera que estuviese en algún estado de coma o vegetal! De verdad no eres lindo, eh?  
-Toma... –dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a su amigo de la infancia-  
-Además, te quejas sobre el cambio de flores... y tú mismo traes un nuevo ramo!  
-E-Eso! Un niño me las dio en la florería cerca del Meido no Hitsuji... y como yo no iba a colocarlas en mi habitación, pensé que sería una buena idea traerlas aquí  
-Sí, sí! No tienes por qué avergonzarte! –dijo riendo-  
-Eres desagradable... –dijo mirando a su amigo de la infancia- no tienes que forzarte tanto... –dijo susurrando-  
-Eh? Dijiste algo, Shin?

En ese momento, una enfermera se les acercó para decirles que el horario de visitas había terminado y que debían retirarse de la habitación pronto. Ambos contemplaron a la joven por unos segundos como si estuviesen despidiéndose de ella y salieron del hospital

* * *

-Y bien, tengo cosas que hacer ahora, así que tengo que irme! Estarás bien si te dejo solo?  
-No me hables como si fuera un niño pequeño! Si tienes algo que hacer date prisa...!  
-Sí, sí! De verdad que eres frío conmigo... haces sentir triste a tu hermano mayor...!  
-Toma...!  
-Bien! Ya me voy! Cuídate camino a casa!  
-No tienes que forzarte tanto –dijo a su amigo de la infancia-  
-Eh? No es como que tuviese tantas responsabilidades encima...  
-No me refiero a eso...  
-Entonces a qué...? Ah! Se me hace tarde...! nos vemos, Shin! –dijo a su amigo mientras se marchaba a toda prisa-

El joven de ojos rojizos tomó la dirección contraria, era día domingo y debía regresar a sus deberes de universitario. Evitaba pensar demasiado en lo que estaba sucediendo y también alejar sus ojos de la realidad, pues su amiga de la infancia, aquella que lo había ayudado a superar los tiempos difíciles en su niñez, se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Pensar demasiado era recordar ese sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía al dudar si es que quizás fue su comentario innecesario lo que llevó a la joven a aquel estado.

"Y si en verdad ella no despierta nunca..." –pensó en unos instantes de distracción-. El joven sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquella desagradable y dolorosa idea. Tenía que centrarse en sus estudios de Universidad y mantenerse firme, pues sobre todo, no quería provocarle más pesar a su amigo de la infancia.

"Seguramente él debe estar más afectado que yo..." –dijo en voz baja el joven mientras se devolvía a casa por el camino de los árboles de cerezo-

* * *

Al llegar la noche, en aquella habitación del hospital, la brisa nocturna comenzó a soplar con fuerza abriendo las ventanas de golpe. En ese momento, como si el resplandor de la luna se hubiese materializado, una mariposa con alas de un cristal similar a un espejo entró en dirección hacia la puerta, iluminando a su paso el cuarto de paredes bañadas en negro. La joven durmiente, como si respondiera al resplandor que emanaban las alas de aquella extraña criatura, comenzó a mover sus párpados y a recoger sus manos.

"Quieres volver a verlo?" –preguntó la misma voz que escuchó esa vez en la ceremonia de aniversario-

-Quién eres? –preguntó la joven en sus pensamientos-

"Te llevaré a verlo" –dijo la voz de niña-

El jarrón con las flores nuevas cayó al suelo y la joven abrió sus ojos, sentándose rápidamente en la cama. Su respiración se agitó aún más mientras observaba detenidamente la habitación y entraba en la conclusión de que no sabía donde estaba.

Un ruido similar a un golpeteo que venía desde el cajón de la mesa donde estaba el pequeño jarrón, llamó la atención de la joven, quien con delicadeza y evitando pisar los fragmentos de cerámica rota que quedaron desperdigados junto con las flores, posó sus pies en el suelo y caminó hacia el sonido. Temerosa, extendió su mano hacia la manilla del cajón y lo abrió, encontrando una cadena con dos anillos de matrimonio. Una dolorosa punzada en el pecho hizo que llevara su mano al lugar del dolor y se recogiera en si misma.

"Qué es esto? Por qué es que me siento de esta forma...?"- pensó para sí la chica-

La muchacha, confundida por el dolor repentino, no comprendía de donde venía aquel sentimiento de angustia y desesperación al ver aquellos anillos que sabía eran suyos.

"Es por aquí" –dijo la voz de niña-

La joven tomó la cadena consigo, la colgó en su cuello y caminó hasta quedar fuera de la habitación

Algo nerviosa, apretó en su mano los anillos que colgaban de la cadena. "Donde se encontrará ahora... Ukyo..."-pensó para si misma-

Al recordar el nombre de su amado, el mismo dolor de hace unos momentos reapareció en su pecho haciéndola apretar con más fuerza los anillos hasta lastimarse las manos. Entonces, como si fuera una forma de defensa, su mente se puso en blanco y sus pies comenzaron a moverse por si solos, llevándola a cruzar aquel pasillo y a salir del hospital

Depositadas en el cesto de la basura, las flores de la visita de la semana anterior se marchitaron hasta volverse cenizas. La suciedad y el desgaste de la pintura acumulados durante aquel tiempo reaparecieron como insectos nocturnos... el tiempo detenido en aquella habitación, había comenzado a moverse

"...El Perro, El Gato y La Ave, sin importar sus especies, eran amigos de la infancia. Ambos se habían reunido hoy para visitar a la joven ave que vivía en el nido de las ramas altas, por lo que debieron trepar cada uno a su forma para llegar a la parte alta del árbol que no había florecido, El Gato dejó en el nido las flores silvestres que El Perro había traído y tiró las viejas fuera... En silencio, y por respeto a cada uno, los dos evitaban hacer comentarios o llorar frente del otro. Luego de casi un año, sin mostrar signos de mejora, la joven ave se encontraba acurrucada. Ella permanecía sumida en un sueño profundo, con la misma apariencia que tenía cuando su marido vivía, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido hasta las raíces del árbol donde posaba su casa."


End file.
